All Because of a Fight
by ADJL-Freakazoid
Summary: [One Shot] Jake and Rose get into a fight, until they realize that they want to make up. They decide to talk and they something else new about themselves... Rated for slight cussing on the safe side.


♥ All Because of a Fight ♥

One Shot 

**Author's Note: **Whew, another JakexRose one shot. This one might not be as good as "True Feelings" but it was just an idea that suddenly popped to my head. So, read and review. Hehe, it's rated a T for major cussing, just to be on the safe side.

"Why the hell do you even care?" Rose yelled.

"I don't even want to talk about it especially not with you!" Jake replied.

"Fine, leave like the fuck you are! I don't love you anymore, Jake Long, so beat it and I won't care a single thing about you!" Rose said.

"I will. I can't believe I ever even loved you! You're just a sick twisted bitch!" Jake said, slamming the door to her room. He stammered out angrily to the door of Rose's house.

Jake's POV 

I was walking home, feeling hurt and upset. Rose and I fought. Who knew? I never even thought that the day would come. I mean, we were both really good friends and then all of a sudden, the relationship fell apart with a fight.

A fight, that's it? Just because it was all over some question if she was part of the Huntsclan. Which was true… All I wanted was to ask her and be done with it.

Besides, I was going to tell her that I'm a dragon if she just told me that she was part of the Huntsclan. But what does she do? She goes, "Why do you hell do you even care?" when I'm trying to figure something out and get it straight, done with, over with, pushed aside…

I couldn't believe that Rose would be like that. I suddenly realized that I was more hurt than upset…

Rose's POV 

When Jake left my house, I felt a little upset on why he would just ask me, "Are you a part of the Huntsclan?" and not even tell me anything about how he might've found out.

I mean, how would you feel if someone just wanted to talk to you and then asked you a question that seemed more than coincidence? It's like, my deepest darkest secret. Yes, I am a hunter, destined to kill magical creatures. But how would Jake just ask something like that?

I never knew he was like that. That was the whole reason why I even yelled at him. That secret has been kept through my family for years and years, maybe centuries.

The point is, I don't really think I should've even been this harsh on Jake. This made me feel bad…

The Next Day – Millard Fillmore Middle School Jake's POV 

"So, you're saying that you got in a fight with Rose?" Trixie asked me, opening the door to mythology class. I had just finished explaining her what had happened yesterday.

"Yeah." I said, looking down. "I was just trying to ask her, but then she just bursted out at me with anger, which made me yell at her too." I continued, sitting down on an empty seat.

"Well, I'm saying you just shouldn't tell her, she might even kill you if she knew the truth." Trixie said.

I didn't know about that, but I considered.

Lunch – MFMS Cafeteria Rose's POV 

It was already a day after the argument Jake and I got on. Still, I couldn't help but feel like I'm the one that started our fight. This made me feel a little hurt.

Starting a fight is not what I do. I just thought that maybe it was really time to tell Jake about my true identity.

But first, I had to find Jake.

**Jake's POV**

Trixie, Spud, and I sat as a threesome in the school's cafeteria. I wasn't upset until Trixie got back on topic with the fight Rose and I had.

"I'm serious, Jake, why don't you just tell Rose that you're a dragon and get it over with?" She asked.

"Okay." I said after being silent for seemingly a long time. "I'll talk to her later." I continued, looking around.

Across me, I saw Rose and her friend, Courtney, talking. She glanced at me, showing me a hurt and upset look.

I looked down, feeling upset.

'I just have to tell her.' I thought.

After school – Millard Fillmore Middle School Front Building Rose's POV 

'Now where could Jake be?' I thought. I looked around as soon as Courtney walked home.

Just seconds later, I spotted Jake and his friends. Trixie and Spud left and I walked to were Jake was.

"Oh, hey Rose." Jake said.

"Hi Jake." I said. "Listen, I wanted to talk about our fight that we had yesterday. And I was thinking that maybe you and me can talk. How about it?"

"Okay." Jake replied.

We both then walked to Central Park without saying a word to each other.

When we got there, we sat down on a bench and we both were still silent. Finally, I decided to speak up.

"So, I just want to know something…" I started.

"Yeah?" Jake asked.

"Why were you asking me if I was a part of the Huntsclan?" I asked.

Jake was silent for a moment.

"Well, you see, because I wanted to tell you something too." He replied.

"And that is?" I asked.

Again, he was silent for a moment.

"It's because… I know your secret." Jake replied.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah, and another thing is, I'm a dragon." Jake said.

I gasped.

"So you're meaning to tell me that you're the American Dragon?" I asked.

Jake nodded.

"I just thought you would hate me if I told you, but I thought it was time I told you. So, I decided to ask you if you were a part of the Huntsclan, but then you just bursted out at me." He added.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said, looking down.

"Well, I'm sorry for being such a jerk." Jake said.

"It's okay. So, we're friends again?" I asked.

"I think we're more than that." Jake said, looking at me with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh! You want to be my boyfriend?" I asked, amazed.

Jake nodded with a grin. I immediately hugged him. I thought for a second it might be embarrassing, but then again, he's my boyfriend now.

Jake's POV 

I couldn't believe it! Rose and I made up and she accepted me of being my girlfriend…

This surely made my day…

So, for the rest of the day, Rose and I spent time together, like always. Except we were hanging out like a bit more than just friends…

Normal POV 

Jake and Rose made up and became more than just friends. How about that? I feel a happy ending coming up… Oop, here we go…

♥ **The End **♥

**Last Minute Comments: **Well, here's the story for you. Hope you enjoyed it, because this took a while to write… Whew, read and review, everyone.


End file.
